qstfandomcom-20200214-history
Anonkun Quests
This article lists notable quests on anonkun. It is not a full list of all quests on anonkun. To be considered 'notable' this lists uses the following (only 1 or more required): * An estimated reading time of 12 hours or longer (approximately 130,000 or more words, including appendix); * Known throughout the anonkun or wider questing community; * Having some other significant impact upon questing. The description for each quest is taken from the quest blurb itself, which is written by the QM, or from player-reviews. It may not be a fully accurate depiction of the quest. Notable Anonkun Quests Alethia: Your entire class is transported to a fantasy world!? The time to gas the Fairies is now! Alp Quest: You are a young boy (not anymore~) living a simple village life in the wonderful world of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Alp Quest: NG+: A young boy lived (past tense, eheh~) a peaceful and idyllic life in a monster-intolerant island village. It didn't last~ Epilogue soon! Alp Quest: NG++: You're an ordinary boy living in the Age of Waifu's, where Alps always have wet ears and sore tails! Kyaaa~ Apartments: This quest is made up of many different (smut) scenes involving many different girls. When a given scene ends, we move on to a new girl, scene, and concept, voted on by the readers. Sometimes we return to the same concept. As Above. So Below: Carve the fate of three great families as they seek to preserve, transcend, or destroy their dying world. As Above, So Below: The Beauty of the Lilies: As Grand Inquisitor, hunt the enemies of the Demiurge wherever they lurk and in whatever form they take. Beware, for the truth is your greatest enemy and ignorance your greatest friend. Bioweapon Quest: You've been rebuilt, improved! Better, harder, faster, stronger! Monster-er! Now you're, like, one of those bio-soldiers you see fighting magical girls on the news. Calypso Slaves: Bisexual slave girl suicide squad ghostbusters in space. Collared Quest: Adapt, survive, try not to get screwed. Get screwed a lot. Death Knight Quest: Honor beyond death, beyond redemption...Man meets succubus. Man dies. Man comes back to life... Demonic Corruption Quest!: You are a blackguard given several boons for your heroic journey in return for a chance to be tainted by the forces of darkness. While you aim to defeat the great Lich inside a magically fortified tower, you must gather members for your party and constantly thwart that irksome succubus/incubus following you all the time. Depravity: A smut quest with user-generated fetishes. What have I done? Descent of a Demon Lord: For all your life you have been hated, ridiculed and persecuted, but now you have the chance to change that, to become a holy knight and finally be free from that torment. Yet, another power swells within you, showing you another path. Deepest Dungeon: Terrible things have begun to stir below. Will your line, your holdings, end in corruption and sin? Or do you have the strength of will to see it restored? Dick Quest: An exciting look at the world of Gotham from the view of the superior character of the dynamic duo, Dick Grayson. A boy turned homeless by the death of his parents, once renown trapeze acrobats, he is able to move forward without acquiring a dour mood or a fetish relating to a flying mammal. He slowly attempts to seduce every female he meets, with the cringe-worthy charm only anons could muster. Dragonblooded Adventures: An Exalted Quest: A Girl struggles with her powers and tries to fit in among her peers. Druid Quest: Fight your way through a mystical world as a druid trying to master her powers. Sexually charged Beasts of all kinds throw themselves at you, all wanting what you have to offer. Also porn. A lot of porn. Ember's Edge: The story of Ember, a warrior, as she travels the world to discover the secrets behind her mysterious past... Endless Conflict: Continuation from Endless Journey. At the heart of this Conflict is none other than Lightning StarHawk the Third. What can be done to end it...? Endless Journey: In the depths of space lie the boundaries of the righteous and the rebellious, the technological and the magical. Between them lies The Neutral Zone, where outlaws and bounty hunters fight for their lives and earn what they can. For them, it is a never-ending quest to find what they desire and claim what is theirs. What will The Rift make of you? EnteeCards: Samson Jones' rise to greatness in the dystopian card playing future of 20XX. Can Sam become the best there ever was and learn to trust in the heart of the cards, or will he fall victim to the machinations of villainous card players and their lust for power, cards, and the waifus of other men? Exalted Age: The Exalted March on Tevinter rages on, The Deep whispers, and somewhere in a small village a boy Sins Exalted: The Sun's Chosen: You are Iron Wrought. You are one of the Sun's Chosen, a Solar Exalted, with a mission of recreating the laws of man in a new, better image. Fate/Grand Quest: Congratulations, you’ve just managed to join Chaldea, an organization in charge of summoning Heroic Spirits of ages past to keep the past from being distorted by those that would use the Holy Grail’s wish to their own end. However, before you were even able to summon your first servant, Chaldea was attacked, resulting in the deaths of almost all of the other registered Masters. Now, as the only Master remaining in Chaldea’s base, it’s up to you to guard the timeline from interference! Fallout: Monster Girl Quest: Take on the perils of the Wasteland, populated by monstrous women. Golden Empire: Your name is Likenia Laskaris, and you're a magical girl... Good Neighbours Club: You wanted a rose coloured high school life. Your best friend invites you to establish a club and you agree to achieve your rose coloured high school life. However, this is too bright... Grow Up, Magical Girls!: The era of magic is over. The world has moved on, and so have the girls. They're called Magical Girls, and they fight the evils from the anti-magic dimension, wights, witches, wraiths, and more. But the world does not stop for them, and they found themselves swallowed up into the governments, corporations, and other organizations as assassins, mercenaries, and wetwork workers. Hero Tower: Live the Life of a Superhero, in a world where Superheroes are treated like Kings and Queens. How to Tame Your Goddess: Your mind was summoned into another body by a down-on-her-luck evil goddess intent on conquering the world and enslaving its inhabitants. You are of course happy to oblige, starting with the goddess herself. Invincible Swordsman Quest: This is the story of the fall of an empire. A Wuxia story of romance, intrigue and bloody violence. Warrior! Take up your sword and cut down countless enemies for wealth, for love and for justice! Iron: A Tief's Quest: Iron is a quest about a member of an uncaring and apathetic race known as the Tiefs. Tiefs are like Tieflings, except without the demonic bit, some goat thrown in, and are more detatched from reality than what's best for them. Our heroine has a long road ahead of her. Loner: A shy boy has a crush on a hardcore girl. She'd never feel the same way about him. That is, until he accidentally stumbles upon an alternative method of courtship. Machinations of a Lewd: A young girl with odd luck constantly ends up in situations beyond her control. MagiTech- Memories of Ruin, Book IV: The political landscape of Zenartius has changed. Lord General Liezel Varga rallies the East against Emperor Claudius Iulius Caesar and his allies. Neither land nor sea will be safe as the war spreads across the face of the world with gun, sword and spell delivering death to friend and foe alike. But as the war rages on, others make use of the chaos to further their own ends. MagiTech- Rebellion: After conquering Shimatou, Liezel and Herrmann must take on new threats both foreign and familiar. The noble families have begun to fight for control of Zenartius, the Emperor of Agraea and Namitis will be invading the United East, and Honin must deal with their own internal problems that could shift the outcome of this new war. MagiTech-War on the World: This is the tale of Herrmann, a young up-and-coming scientist researching the newly-developed MagiTech: a new energy source born from the fusion of magic and technology. Join him as he develops weapons of mass destruction for his country to rule the world! Maiden White: Mahou Shonen: You are Makoto Kiryoka; a teenage boy with a penchant for getting into strange situations. You bear the power of the magical girl Maiden White against the wicked souls that seek to terrorise the innocent. Mainchat 3.0: Anonkun used to have a chat window on the frontpage. After this was removed, DM-Casual started a quest purely for anons to talk in, features a Question of the Day. MGE: Bellum Nuptias: A widower and victorious veteran of the Monster Wars settles a grant of land far from civilisation. He wants to work his land productively and raise his daughter in peace. Hoo boy, has he got another thing coming. Monsters & Majesty: Nerissa explores a land inspired by ancient Greece, filled with warriors, mages, monsters, divine favor, riddles, monsterfolk, conspiracies, merchants and more alchemy than is probably healthy. My Life as an Incubic High Schooler: You're a teen-aged incubus who has had to transfer schools after some... complications, we'll say. Let's see just how much chaos you can cause in this school, shall we? Neon Genesis Evangelion: Norma Evangelium Angeli: Another take on the familiar saga of Evangelion, but with fresh, new faces. Of Men and Monsters: A Conspiracy Quest: In a city built upon blood and steel, will you too end up a sacrifice or can you become something...more? Overlord: Thus the Legend of the Moving Plateau Began There!: The skilled opponent's attempt to subjugate me is a bad joke at best. My irresponsible teammate on the other hand is quite the gifted comedian. Paladin of Avalon: You are a Paladin of the Order of the Holy Light, sent to eradicate evil on the cursed island Avalon, where the forces of Darkness have been ruling for centuries. Path of Ascendance: A young soldier fresh out of the academy ventures into enemy territory. Nobody could have imagined what was buried in the war-torn ruins... PreCure Quest: The Unofficial adventures of the Unofficial PreCure: Fluffy PreCure Promises of Power: There was once a girl who was told she could learn magic. It did not turn out well for her. Quest - The Tribe: The Tribe promises savagery, and delivers on it with broad, bloody, unapologetic strokes. Blood, in every permutation of its symbolic weight — as passion, as slaughter, as death, as life — permeates the narrative, and it is this unflinching portrayal of a world at turns beautifully alien and familiar in its brutality that really sets the Tribe apart. Real Life Became An RPG: One day all of humanity was transported to a Fantasy world and then had their real life skills converted into RPG appropriate skills. Re: Cursed: Story of an unlucky individual that reincarnated into another world under the rule of Divines that hate them. Rise of the Tomb King: Awoken from slumber, you rise only to realise that your once-great kingdom lies in dust and ashes. Rebuild your dominion and your bloodline over the bones of upstarts and pretenders. San Josafat Quest: You are Justin Tillman; seventeen years old, intelligent, charming, born poor, and primary earner for a family of three. Oh, and you have superpowers. Scholomance Quest: Some people get to go somewhere nice for their eighteenth birthday. You get to go to a magical murder academy. Seabourne Sky: A story about a surly shark girl and a fallen star. First major story attempt, hoping this won't backfire in my face. Seattle Nights: It's damp, nasty, likely to get you killed, and it's your job. Ain't null sweat chummer. Stars of Inequity - A Rogue Trader quest: IN THE GRIM DARKNESS OF THE FAR FUTURE THERE IS ONLY WAR - But also opportunity for those bold enough to seize it. Steel Hearts Wrestling: Continuing the story of Ada Soldarado, and the many wrestlers of the UYWU in a new promotion! Yuri Wrestling Returns is the story of Steel Hearts Wrestling, from the perspective of the viewing audience, the true personal lives of the wrestlers, and the Creative Staff heading the show. Teacher Harem - School of Shame and Torture: Take the role of a perverted and sadistic, young boy, as he fulfills his carnal desires, with his female teachers as the main victims... The Delinquent Lesbian Rapist: Title says it all. Except it doesn't. The adventures of the wonderfully bi-polar pseudo-delinquent wannabe rapist lesbian. The Evoker: The story of Mia, an Evoker in a mage-unfriendly fantasy world, as she travels a long, dangerous road to meet with her former lover. Now complete! The Queen's Company: The heroes and villains of Technos City have been dueling over its safety (or ownership) for years. Things are coming to a head...and now you're involved. Will you help save the city, or conquer it? The Reavers - A WoL side-story: A pair of Sorcerers are roped into magical businesses. Things get out of hands in more ways than one very rapidly. The Traveller: An ancient ship, resting underneath the Earths surface has chosen you to be its pilot. The Traveller: The Dawn of a New Age: It's the beginning of a new age. Your Age. The Worst Day: A Time Loop Quest: A life in the day of a normal person. A day that repeats over and over. Can you escape? Tower Girls Quest: You are a fledgling knight, coming into the service of your king just as he informs your brothers in arms that the princesses of the neighboring kingdoms have been kidnapped by a fierce and gluttonous dragon. Trapping them inside of towers guarded by traps and other fiendish creatures. Universal Yuri Wrestling Union: You are Ada Soldarado, a high-flying heel who's getting her first big push! Dozens of other girls stand in your way to the belt. Love 'em or hate 'em, you'll settle it in the ring! Useless Ninja Quest: You are Naruto Uzumaki, and your life just got real weird real fast. Valkyries of the Sea: Life isn't easy being the only guy on an all female pirate crew. Especially when the captain is your... let's say, "boisterous" mother. Wan Wan Mahou: Ehhhh?! I was just an ordinary monstergirl, but now I'm fighting magical monstergirls for their chastity? World of Lewdness: The story of magical girls and the various terrible things that happen to them. Yugioh: Card Chronicles: Yuki a young girl found on the streets of Ankada city, is adopted by eccentric billionaire Seiya Maximov. Sent to the Hanate dueling academy, she must make new friends, avoid uncouth rumors and probably save the world or something.Category:Quests